


Bracelets of obedience

by Melody_Harkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Sam, Police Officer Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: The omegas have rights, they can choose a school, jobs even their Alphas.But some Alphas still think that Omega should be home with kids and be punished if they disobey their Alphas.I'm not sure there will be Castiel, but I'm putting the tag there just in case.





	1. Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> My first bigger story. I have no idea how long it's gonna be and how often I'm going to be able to add chapters.  
> Warning, English is not my first language so please be aware of possible mistakes.

Sam woke up with a banging headache and with a feeling that something was really, really wrong. Before he even tried to open his eyes, he stopped to think. What exactly happened last night? Because this wasn't a normal hangover.   
The evening started, as usual, he went to the club with Jo and Benny. The place was so crowded you had to fight your way to the bar. But still he had that feeling on the back of his neck, somebody was watching him. When the evening progressed, he found out it was an alpha. A very persistent alpha, his name was Lucifer. The man absolutely ignored Sam's polite attempts of showing him that he really is not interested. Sam refused drinks and brushed off any offers to dance, but it was still not enough. So he stopped being nice and firmly told the alpha to go to hell. Which wasn't exactly the reaction Lucifer expected. Luckily for Sam, he backed off and the rest of the night went nice and easy. Surprisingly he didn't even drink too much. And that was what confused him. Why has he got such a horrible headache? He thought that the best idea would be to crawl for aspirin and water. Sam swung his legs off the bed and waited for the world and his stomach to stop spinning. But to make his morning even worse, he found something on his wrists what for sure didn't belong there. His stomach gave up and he barely made it to the toilet. When he didn't have anything to heave anymore, he crawled to the corner of the bathroom and looked at his shaking hands and especially on his wrists and on the two golden bracelets. This can't be happening, not to him.  
Sam was an omega, a 23 years old unmated omega. He was, as far as the law allowed, free. He belonged to the lucky generation of omegas; he was born into a world where he had the same rights as everybody else. He could choose whichever school he wanted, any job, and he even could say no to alphas whenever he wanted. But, because there were a few alphas that didn't like the independence of omegas, somebody came up with “bracelets of obedience”. Their use was illegal, but nobody was ever arrested because there were no witnesses to testify who and how the bracelets were put on. Not even the omegas themselves remembered how it happened. The purpose of the golden nightmares was to give alphas back their power above omegas.

Sam knew he is totally and completely screwed. He found his phone and sent a quick SOS message to his brother. It was just a few minutes later when he heard knocking on the door. He ran to the door, hoping that his brother was going to save his ass as he always does. Behind the door, instead of his older brother, he found the annoying Alpha from last night.   
“What are you doing here?” asked Sam.  
“Well, well, look at you. Is this how you greet your Alpha? You have no manners little omega, we're gonna have to fix that,” said Lucifer, purring with a predatory expression.  
Sam went pale and watched in horror as the man made his way to his apartment.  
“This can't be...” but he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence.  
“What? You don't believe that I'm your new Alpha, your true mate?” Lucifer smile was really close to a shark. “Oh, believe it my sweet little omega, you are mine, and mine only.” He snapped his fingers and the gold on Sam wrists connected with a little clicking noise. Sam didn't hide his fear and frustration when he failed to separate his hands. Lucifer was moving in small circles around him with a smirk on his face. “I don't like disobedience and I really hate rejection. I could smell you immediately after you entered the club. I followed the smell through the crowded place without hesitation. And you? You just brushed me off, not even giving me a chance, as if I were a scabby dog!” His voice was getting louder as the man got more intense. “You acted as I was just some dirt on your shoes!” Now he was shouting straight in Sams' face. The omega was scared for his life.   
“But luckily I had these little helpers with me.” He said with an evil laugh and taped on bracelets.  
Sam had a problem following Lucifer's mood changes. So when the Alpha calmly asked him “What do you know about them?” He was too shocked to answer. But he found out that the need to answer was too strong and when he started to fight it, his headache just got stronger. After a couple of seconds, he said through his teeth  
“Not too much.”  
“Very well my pretty omega, I'm going to have to teach you... but first, SIT!”  
Sam felt betrayed by his own body when his legs just gave up and he fell to the floor with a little whimper. He realized, too late, that showing weakness probably wasn't a good idea. The slap was so strong that he saw stars for a moment, but he made himself to bite his tongue and be absolutely silent.  
“My omega is not going to be a wimp, I don't want to hear any snivelling. Am I clear?!” He roared at Sam, who just nodded his head. Lucifer didn't seem to be happy. “I'm gonna let it go for now, but we're gonna have to work on your behaviour.” He left the room and brought back a chair for himself, sat down and looked at the poor omega on the floor.  
“Your bracelets have one main function, they are not gonna let you disobey me.” He purred and looked at Sam with hunger. “If you try and fight, the pain comes in three stages. The first is a headache, pain in every nerve in your body and third? Death. So I would recommend you do not fight me, or you will suffer. You can't take them off, and they are very strong, so you can't destroy them. But if you try they are gonna punish you. Any question?” Sam just shook his head. But his headache got stronger every second. Sam started panicking. “I don't have any questions,” he cried out, hoping it would help."  
'You forgot something there, from now on you are to call me master.”  
“I don't have any question, master!” Sam found out that the headache flew away. But the hungry expression on Lucifer face just grew bigger and Sam was just praying that somebody would come to rescue him in time.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful please, there is non-con/rape in this chapter.

Sam was hopelessly sitting on the floor. „Hmm, I didn't even get your name, tell me how should I call you, little one?“  
„Sam, master.“ He was too weak to fight with bracelets for something so unimportant as his name. „Sam... Samuel... Sammy. Hmm, I like the sound of it. There is one more thing holding us apart. You have to obey me, but you do not belong to me, yet.“ Sam could feel cold sweat dripping down his back, he knew where this is going.  
Lucifer laughed when he noticed terror in the omegas eyes. "Oh yes, I'm planning to claim and mate you. When I'm thinking about it, I should have started with that and do the talk later, but I enjoy seeing you squirming on the floor, knowing what will come and you that there is nothing you can do to stop it. You are going to belong to me, your body, your soul, your mind, everything..." Lucifer kneeled down to him and took the moment and just looked at him.  
"You smell delicious, the fear is just giving it the little something what was missing." To Lucifer amusement, Sam tried to move away. The Alpha was taking his time, he knew that the omega has nowhere to escape. He slowly moved to him and grabbed him around his neck, squeezed and dragged him back on his legs. "How we are gonna do it? Are you going to submit me willingly or are you gonna fight me?" Lucifer was almost purring at the moment and was obviously enjoying the power he had over the man in front of him. It took Sam just seconds to think, and he decided to at least try to fight. He hid his neck as much he could in this position.  
Lucifer started to laugh. "I knew it, you have a spirit, Sam. I like it. It's going to be a pleasure to break you." He used his strength and turn the omega's head to the side so he could properly scent him. "You smell so perfect, just ready to reap." He licked Sam's neck and purred. "Hmm and you taste even better, can't wait to taste you properly." Sam started to shake. "I'm gonna take my time and properly enjoy your body, but there are too many clothes in my way. Take them off!" Sam's hands were badly shaking when he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His movements were slow and it was obvious that he is trying to buy some time. There was still little hope left in him. "Patience is not my virtue Sam." Warned the Alpha and Sam decided to take his sleeping pants off. He kicked them away and stayed just in his underwear, he cursed himself that he doesn't sleep in more clothes. The omega was surprised that the headache is not coming back yet, even if he still didn't take his briefs off.  
"That's enough for now. Kneel!" Sam was fighting it, he really tried. But the headache came back with full force and he fell on his knees almost unknowingly, when the pain lost its hold on him, he found himself in front of the Alpha crotch. "Exactly where I wanted you. Are you going to behave now?" Sam turned his head away. He didn't like this, he knew what is coming next. He heard the Alpha laugh and the sound of a zip being pulled down. "Now, be a good omega and help your Alpha with his little problem. And god help you to bit me!" Sam's head has been forcefully moved, he tried to keep his mouth shut, but the pain was coming back with every second he tried to resist. In the end, there were tears in his eyes and he parted his lips. That was enough for Lucifer to start pushing his now very hard shaft in his mouth. "Now, now, don't be like that, open up properly, or it's going to hurt more." The moment when Sam stopped clenching his teeth, the Alpha pushed in with full force. He didn't care that he was choking the omega, that there was now tears running down his face. He was just enjoying the moment. The moment of his power over another human being. The wet heat around him was nice, but still wasn't the one he wanted most. Lucifer pushed a few more time in Sam's mouth just to enjoy the defeated look in his omega's eyes. Then he let him go and Sam fall on his back to the floor. Once free Sam was gasping for air and sobbing.  
After a moment he tried to crawl somewhere in safe, he knew that there is no such a place at the moment. But he had to try, his mind was panicking and there was nothing to stop it. When he felt a hand on his ankle, he couldn't stop himself and started kicking around. He had to do something to get away from the monster. But in the second his heal found its target, pain much worse than ever exploded in his brain. He was screaming and openly crying.  
"See Samuel, that's what happened to disobeyed omegas. I can stop it, but... I will wait a little bit, so it can sink in your head. I wasn't joking my little one, these bracelets can kill you."  
"Please make it stop, please master." He didn't care that he was begging, the pain was just unbearable. "Are you going to submit?" From the last energy he had left, Sam bared his neck. "Yes Alpha, just make it stop."  
"Very well." Just as the pain suddenly came it disappeared and Sam could start to think clearly again and felt the horror of what he promised in the moment of agony. "Let me test your word little one, present for me, omega!" Sam knew that's this is the end. He climbed on his shaking knees and present as much as his weak body let him. "What a view. Shame there is still something in the way." With that, he could feel the briefs being pulled off his body. He ended up fully naked and exposed to the demonic Alpha. He didn't dare to look, but he could hear the rustle of clothes. Sam was just wishing that this nightmare is going to end soon. He winced when the hand came back.  
Lucifer was admiring the body in front of him and couldn't wait to be inside the omega. But even if he enjoyed to hurting him, he didn't like pain himself. Entering the body without preparation and on dry would be painful for both of them. So he decided to humiliate Sam, even more, he wanted to make the omega dripping and willing to take his cock. His hands started to wander around omegas back and slowly moved above him, so he could whisper in his ear. "I want you nice and wet." Sam didn't expect that his body is going to react, but one more time he ended up betrayed by his own body. He could feel the slick starting to drip out of his hole. There was nothing he could do, so he just braced himself expecting the worse.  
"Now, look at that, that's more as I like it. Oh, end the smell is divine I would like to taste it, but I'm running out of my patience. I promise that next time I'm going to keep my word and take my time. But I've to be inside you now, or I'm going to get crazy." Sam could feel the head of Lucifer's cock slowly pushing his way inside. It took his whole willpower to not to try to escape, but he couldn't help the soundless tears running down his face.  
Then he heard it, rushed steps toward his doors. Lucifer was too busy to notice that somebody entered Sam's flat. The moment he bottomed up he heard a shot, pain and then just darkness.


End file.
